


Anatomia z winnym tłem

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst urodzinowy dla <strong>Lasair</strong>, zbetowany przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Lekko angstowaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomia z winnym tłem

  
— _Tempus_. Pocałuj mnie, Harry.  
— Mhmm...  
— Mocniej. Pocałuj mnie urodzinowo.  
— Draco?…  
— Właśnie skończyłem dziewiętnaście lat. Jeszcze raz, mocniej. Dziewiętnaście lat to za mało, żeby umierać.  
— Znowu zaczynasz. Nie umrzemy. Musimy wytrzymać do świtu, a potem ludzie z Zakonu zjawią się w ogrodzie. Zdejmiemy barierę i przebijemy się do nich.  
— Dziewiętnaście lat to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, nawet jak na naszą sytuację.  
— Draco, przestań. Swoją drogą, wiesz... Była taka mugolska piosenka o wojnie w Wietnamie...  
— Wyłącz z tego mugoli, Harry.  
— Miała tytuł „Dziewiętnaście”. Przeciętna wieku amerykańskiego żołnierza poległego na tej wojnie.  
— Harry? I to mają być życzenia urodzinowe? Ta piosenka jest najlepszym dowodem na okrucieństwo i bezmyślność mugoli. Proszę, zerknij na trzecią półkę pod oknem. Widzisz tamte butelki?  
— Widzę. To nie wino.  
— Dobrze rozpoznałeś. To koniak. Podaj mi jedną.  
— Nie możemy. Bariera... Musimy pilnować bariery. Cały czas próbują się do niej dobrać. Nie słyszysz, jak skrobią po niej zaklęciami? Bez stałej czujności...  
— Och, Harry, najpierw mugole, teraz cytaty z Moody’ego. Miejże litość. Być może to moje ostatnie urodziny. Wypijemy tylko po łyku. Dawaj tę butelkę. I pocałuj mnie, ale tym razem udowodnij, że języki są przydatne nie tylko do artykułowania słów.

***

Pomijając oczywiste zagrożenie znajdujące się poza magiczną barykadą wzniesioną przez Dracona, najbardziej dokuczał im brud, smród i niedobór snu. Głód w miarę skutecznie tłumili rozsądnie dozowanym alkoholem, a piwniczny chłód, łagodzony czerwcowym upałem, doskwierał im jedynie nad ranem.  
Zaklęcie czyszczące nie było tym samym, co gorący prysznic lub prawdziwa szczoteczka do zębów. Poza tym, stosowane za każdym razem, gdy wychodzili do zaimprowizowanej toalety w jednym z kątów lochu, mocno nadwyrężało zapasy mocy konieczne do podtrzymywania bariery. Sami nie czuli już niczego, ale wiedzieli, że kleją się z niedomycia i najzwyczajniej w świecie cuchną.  
Mijał trzeci dzień, odkąd tkwili w jednym z podziemnych pomieszczeń dworu Malfoyów. Do umówionego momentu zostały dwie godziny. Dwie godziny pełne nadziei, że to właśnie aurorzy, a nie Voldemort dotrą tu jako pierwsi.  
Siedzieli pod ścianą, skroń w skroń, z horkruksem leżącym na podłodze w zasięgu ręki każdego z nich, z napoczętą butelką koniaku u stóp, przypudrowani piwnicznym pyłem, licząc mijające minuty, z palcami splecionymi w mocnym uścisku, wpatrzeni we własne podciągnięte pod brodę

**kolana** Ginny, lekko ugięte w delikatnym przysiadzie nad śpiącym Harrym, kilkakrotnie pocierają o jego policzek.  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry — szepcze, a gdy chłopak odpowiada niechętnym pomrukiem, przykuca obok łóżka, zbliżając usta do jego ucha. — Północ. Skończyłeś osiemnaście lat. Obudź się, mam dla ciebie prezent.  
— C-c-c-co? — Półprzytomny Harry próbuje poderwać się do siadu, ale w połowie drogi wyhamowują go ręce dziewczyny, które, położone na barkach, wbijają go z powrotem w pościel.  
— Bardzo osobisty prezent.  
Harry jest zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować, gdy Ginny wpełza pod kołdrę i przywiera do jego boku, a po chwili, nie czekając na jakikolwiek gest zachęty z jego strony, wdrapuje się wyżej, kładąc się na nim.  
— Ginny...  
— Podaruję ci twój pierwszy raz.  
Otrząsając się z resztek snu, Harry czuje nadciągający popłoch. Co robić? Przygarnąć ją bliżej? Nagła myśl o Ronie, który lada moment może wejść do ich wspólnej sypialni w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 sprawia, że wolałby ją raczej odepchnąć. Ginny śmieje się gardłowo, przytula mocniej, jej usta, wodzące po jego podbródku i powolutku podążające w stronę ust, odbierają mu oddech i wolę działania.  
— Zaczekaj — dyszy i odchyla głowę w bok, uwalniając wargi spod jej języka. — R-r-ron? — pyta, zerkając na stojące obok łóżko.  
— Zamieniliśmy się dzisiaj sypialniami. — Harry czuje na policzku jej uśmiech. — Nikt nam nie przeszkodzi — mówi, rozchyla uda, układa je wzdłuż jego boków i podciągnąwszy się w górę, wsparta o jego ramiona, siada mu na biodrach.  
— Jesteś pewna?...  
Odpowiada mu niski, stłumiony śmiech. Ginny potrząsa rudą grzywą i obiema dłońmi sięga pod spodnie jego piżamy, ściągając je wprawnym ruchem.  
Harry nagle nabiera przekonania, że premiera zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami aktu jest ponad wszelką wątpliwość jednostronna.  
Gumka spodni od piżamy nieprzyjemnie ociera się o wrażliwe wnętrze kolan, gdy Ginny podciąga sobie koszulę nocną do pasa i zataczając kręgi biodrami mości sobie wygodne gniazdko na jego niewiadomo kiedy wyrosłej erekcji. Harry czuje, jak wilgotne gorąco ociera się o pulsujący fragment jego ciała, którego samowolnością jest w tej chwili co najmniej zdezorientowany. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.  
Ginny pochyla się nad uchem Harry’ego, czubkiem języka obrysowuje jego kontur i mruczy „to dla ciebie”, po czym unosi się nieco, wprawnym ruchem sięga po kawałek jego ciała, nabija się na niego i przygryzając palec wskazujący zaczyna poruszać w jednym z najstarszych rytmów świata.  
Harry nie rozumie w tym momencie samego siebie, ale absolutnie nie może powstrzymać skojarzenia tego, co właśnie doznaje, z nieokiełznaną miotłą, której niesforny lot zaniósł go prosto w ciepłe, miękkie błoto. Wyciąga ręce, łapie Ginny w pasie, jakby chciał schwycić tę niegrzeczną miotłę za trzonek, próbując zatracić się w niepowtarzalności tej chwili. Przeszkadza mu dziwny chłód i narastające poczucie obcości, jakby wszystko dotyczyło kogoś innego. Rozkosz, którą odczuwa, ma nieprzyjemnie odruchowy, niewytłumaczalnie trzeźwy charakter. Tłumi ją cień zimnego obserwatora, poirytowanego brakiem wymarzonej magii tej chwili i oszukanego legendarną sławą tego, co właśnie się działo.  
Ginny przyspiesza. Harry odpowiada urywanymi stęknięciami na jej jęki, wychodzi naprzeciw rozkołysanym ruchom, ale czuje się pominięty i oszukany. Tak, jakby dziewczyna w zmowie z bezwolnymi reakcjami jego ciała podjęła decyzję, o którą jego samego nikt nie raczył zapytać.  
Gdy kilkanaście sekund później (i całe szczęście, myśli Harry) farsa pierwszego razu rozładowuje się z impetem przeciętnej porannej masturbacji, dochodzi do wniosku, że Dean i Seamus to mitomani.  
Seks jest zdecydowanie przereklamowanym zjawiskiem.

***

Narcyza Malfoy była wielką miłośniczką francuskiej wody mineralnej pochodzącej z jednego z podziemnych źródeł Masywu Centralnego. Sprowadzała ją do dworu w metalowych, przypominających miniaturowe cysterny beczkach. Niecały rok, który upłynął od jej śmierci, nie uszczuplił zapasów, ponieważ nikt inny z nich nie korzystał. Po tak długim czasie woda miała nieco stęchły posmak, ale nadawała się do picia.  
Suszone śliwki w wąskim, podłużnym pudełku, odnalezione w bliskim sąsiedztwie beczułek bawarskiego piwa (nienadającego się do spożycia, co z niejakim rozczarowaniem odkryli już po pierwszych kilku godzinach spędzonych w piwnicy) wystarczyły zaledwie na pierwszy dzień. Po sklasyfikowaniu zawartości lochu nie debatowali długo: uznali, że rolę dostarczyciela energii najlepiej wypełni wino. Próbna transmutacja wytrawnego Pinot Grigo w gorący bulion okazała się wyjątkowym pożeraczem magicznej energii, zadowolili się więc przemianą kolejnej kwaterki w mleko. Niedługo po tym, jak podzielili się płynnym posiłkiem, poczuli zaskakujący napływ lekkiego, beztroskiego i bardzo erotycznego nastroju. Jedynie wielkiemu szczęściu zawdzięczali fakt, że Lestrange, Yaxley i Macnair nie zabrali się za ponowne osłabianie bariery w czasie, gdy obaj, dysząc, drapali łokcie i kolana do krwi o kamienne podłoże piwnicy w desperackiej, domniemanie ostatniej próbie zafundowania sobie Seksu Stulecia.  
Na kolejne transmutacje alkoholu w ciecze go pozbawione nie tracili już czasu ani energii. Czar najwyraźniej tracił swą moc, gdy tylko wchodził w reakcje chemiczne z ich organizmami.  
Wino w czystej postaci relatywizowało uczucie głodu. Miało jednak poważne wady. Osłabiało czujność i sprowadzało senność. Zaczęli więc pić i drzemać na zmiany. Ten, który akurat czuwał, co pół godziny kontrolował stan chroniącej ich tarczy, łatając ewentualne rysy i pęknięcia, w przerwach opierał zmęczone ciało o zimny mur, ręką wolną od różdżki głaszcząc twarz śpiącego, delikatnie zdmuchując pył z jego włosów, wpatrując się w zamknięte, drżące od niespokojnych snów powieki i lekko rozchylone

**usta** Harry’ego wykrzywiają się w sceptycznym grymasie, który nawet postronna osoba bezbłędnie zinterpretowałaby jako pantomimiczne ucieleśnienie słów „mogłem się tego spodziewać”, gdy patrzy w tonącą w sierpniowym zmierzchu panoramę Pokątnej. O tej porze większość sklepów jest już pozamykana, tłum się przerzedza, jedynie niedaleka cukiernia Fortescue nadal emituje gwar rozmów, blask światła i upajające aromaty.  
List przyszedł rankiem tego samego dnia, upuszczony na kolana Harry’ego przez nieznaną mu sowę, gdy rozkoszował się właśnie filiżanką kawy z mlekiem na schodach ganku Nory, przed oczami mając perspektywę rozłożystego, odzianego w barwną spódnicę tyłka Molly, czyniącej spustoszenie wśród grządek z fasolką szparagową. Kremowa koperta z ciężkiego, czerpanego papieru, zaadresowana starannie nakreślonymi, granatowymi literami, nie ukrywała swego nadawcy, którego nazwisko widniało na odwrocie, wypisane nie mniej czystym pismem.

 _Spóźnione życzenia z okazji urodzin, Potter._  
 _Nie dziw się, że składami Ci je po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale tym razem mam ku temu powód. Chciałbym zaoferować Ci prezent. Szczególny, osobisty prezent._ (W tym momencie Harry’emu nie udało się powstrzymać dreszczu o bliżej niezdefiniowanym charakterze, mającym swe źródło we wspomnieniu dość świeżym, ale bardzo nieadekwatnym w zestawieniu z osobą nadawcy listu.) _Spotkajmy się dziś o dziewiątej wieczorem na Pokątnej, pod sklepem Madam Malkin. Tak, jeśli właśnie kołaczą Ci się po głowie jakieś odległe skojarzenia, to mają one swą podstawę._ (Harry natychmiast otrząsnął się z resztek asocjacji, o których autor listu wiedzieć absolutnie nie mógł.) _Spodziewam się, że nie podejdziesz do mojej propozycji z entuzjazmem ani zaufaniem. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, byś odebrał prezent pod eskortą złożoną z takiej ilości aurorów, jaką uznasz za stosowną, co być może przekona Cię bardziej niż marnowanie atramentu na zapewnienia, że nie zostaniesz skonfrontowany z żadnym ślizgońskim podstępem._  
 _Do zobaczenia wieczorem,_  
 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry nie wie, co sprawiło, że znalazł się tu, w podanym przez Malfoya punkcie zupełnie sam, nie mówiąc nikomu ani słowa. Gryfońska odwaga, ocierająca się o brak instynktu samozachowawczego? Przekora, skierowana nie wiadomo pod czyim adresem? Intuicja? Czy też zwykłe szczęście, jego znak rozpoznawczy, skoro nigdzie nie widać ani śladu zasadzki?  
Podobnie jak nie widać samego Malfoya, myśli Harry ironicznie. Jeśli chciał się tylko zabawić moim kosztem, to najwyraźniej mu się udało. Po jaką cholerę się tu aportowałem, zamiast spokojnie grać z Ronem w pokera, popijając piwo kremowe? Jeżeli Malfoy ma do zaoferowania coś konkretnego i pilnego, na pewno znajdzie sposób na złożenie swej propozycji bez narażania Harry’ego na irytujące niże nastroju.  
Roześmiana i hałaśliwa rodzina, podążająca środkiem ulicy w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, przesłania mu przez chwilę widok na front sklepu Madam Malkin, a gdy ich podniesione głosy oddalają się wraz z szelestem szat i wypchanych toreb z zakupami, Harry stwierdza nagle, że już od kilku dobrych sekund wpatruje się w twarz Dracona, który nagle wykwitł na tle wystawy prezentującej najmodniejsze zestawy strojów weselnych.  
Nie poznaje go w pierwszej chwili. Nie dlatego, że Malfoy jakoś się zmienił od ich ostatniego widzenia na szkolnej uczcie pożegnalnej niecałe dwa miesiące temu. Owszem, jego włosy są nieco dłuższe, a błękit koszuli i jasna plama bawełnianych spodni stanowią widok bardzo odmienny od powszedniej czerni hogwarckich szat, ale to drastyczna zmiana w całej jego postawie sprawia, że Harry nie wie, czy może wierzyć własnym oczom.  
Bo od Malfoya bije niezwykły, budzący wręcz grozę spokój, tak inny od dobrze znanego Harry’emu ukradkowego strzelania oczami w prawo i w lewo w poszukiwaniu możliwości dokuczenia, tak różny od nerwowych gestów, nieustannego podrygiwania i ironicznych uśmieszków.  
Malfoy, oddzielony od niego szerokością ulicy, stoi w zupełnym bezruchu, zwrócony półprofilem, z asymetrycznym pasmem włosów opadającym na prawy policzek, ustami niezdradzającymi absolutnie niczego, ułożonymi w doskonale poziomą linię, idealnie równoległą do prostych, wyraźnych kresek brwi. Obie ręce, których palce obejmują trzonek i czubek ułożonej poziomo różdżki, wyrażają chłodne opanowanie, któremu jednak zdecydowanie bliżej do odprężenia niż czujnego napięcia, mogącego zwiastować podstępny atak.  
Harry oddycha z ulgą. Gryfoński melanż nie-wiadomo-czego, który podszepnął mu przybyć na Pokątną samotnie, najwyraźniej zaoszczędził mu wstydu. Gdyby teraz stał tu, przed Malfoyem, który niewątpliwie zjawił się w pojedynkę, w otoczeniu całej armii ochroniarzy, jego duma doznałaby sporego uszczerbku.  
— Malfoy. — Harry postępuje kilka kroków naprzód. — Nie marnujmy czasu, dość się już tu naczekałem. Mów, co dla mnie masz. — Draco milczy, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Wspominałeś o jakimś prezencie.  
— Dysponuję wiedzą i umiejętnościami, które mogą być cenne. Dla ciebie. Dla was. Tydzień temu wydarzyło się coś, co zadecydowało o moim postanowieniu o zmianie stron.  
Harry unosi brwi tak wysoko, że giną pod nierówną linią włosów nad czołem.  
— Co?!  
Draco podnosi głowę.  
— Wolałbym opowiedzieć o tym aurorom i tylko aurorom. Przynajmniej na razie.  
Harry z niewytłumaczalną ulgą czuje, że pod stopy wraca mu dobrze znany teren. To niesamowite opanowanie Malfoya zaczęło już wzbudzać w nim drażniący niepokój.  
— Taaak, jasne — prycha. — Może zaprowadzić cię prosto do naszej kwatery głównej? Albo najlepiej od razu wyślę zaproszenie samemu Voldemortowi, po co się rozdrabniać?  
Malfoy drga na dźwięk wypowiedzianego imienia, ale bez bojaźliwego podrywu ramion, którym zwykli reagować inni. Rysy jego twarzy twardnieją w wyrazie, którego Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.  
— Jeden do jednego, Potter — mówi, postępując krok w jego stronę. — Możemy podać sobie ręce. Za sprawą tego psychopatycznego gada mamy wspólny temat do rozmowy. Podarował nam ten sam cel, mordując mi rodziców. Odbierając dom. I naznaczając paskudną blizną — dodaje po chwili, wyciągając przed siebie lewe przedramię.  
Harry dopiero w tym momencie zauważa, że błękitne rękawy koszuli Malfoya są podwinięte do łokcia, na co żaden śmierciożerca nie mógłby pozwolić sobie publicznie. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno skórę znaczył czarny tatuaż w kształcie węża, widnieje teraz świeża, ledwo zasklepiona, odrażająco brzydka rana, przypominająca ślad po oparzeniu, odznaczająca się od gładkiej, bladej powierzchni przedramienia wypukłym, purpurowym, grubo skręconym powrozem gojącej się tkanki.  
Harry przełyka ślinę. Nie zastanawia się długo. Gryfońska Mieszanka Specjalna, kierująca jego decyzjami, myli się nadzwyczaj rzadko.  
— Zabiorę cię do Nory. Na razie tam zostaniesz, zanim Remus, Kingsley i Moody nie prze... wysłuchają cię z użyciem Veritaserum. Chyba rozumiesz, że to konieczne. Potem się zobaczy. — A gdy Malfoy kiwa głową, uzupełnia: — Jeśli nie chcesz, nikt poza nimi nie będzie przy tym obecny. Jeżeli uznają, że można ci zaufać, przyjmiemy to do wiadomości. — Wyciąga zgięty łokieć w jego stronę. — Złap mnie za rękę, Malfoy.— W chwili, gdy porywa ich kolorowy wir aportacji, dodaje szeptem prosto w jego ucho: — Przykro mi. Naprawdę.

***

Zmęczenie przelewało się po jego wnętrzu niczym płynny ołów, zataczało powolne, leniwe kręgi wokół żołądka, maltretowanego powracającymi co parę minut falami mdłości, wynikiem długotrwałego niedocukrzenia organizmu. Wszechobecny głód ściskał mu wnętrzności, powieki piekły i swędziały od niewyspania i piwnicznego pyłu, a głowa łupała tępym, uporczywym bólem.  
Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, oświetleni upiornie bladym blaskiem czerwcowego świtu, skuleni w odległym kącie piwnicy, z plecami opartymi o beczki z hiszpańskim Tempranillo. Poszarzałe z brudu trampki Harry’ego dotykały czubków solidnych butów Dracona, drzemiącego z jasną głową złożoną na podciągniętych wysoko kolanach.  
Walka z przemożnym odrętwieniem o czwartej nad ranem nie należała do łatwych zadań. Harry próbował koncentrować się na czymś, co dodałoby mu sił i jednocześnie rozjaśniło ponurość tej szarej godziny. Nie zdejmował wzroku ze stóp Malfoya, szczupłych i wąskich, nieco przydługich w stosunku do proporcji reszty ciała, z kostkami sprawiającymi wrażenie jeszcze drobniejszych w kontraście z ciężkim obuwiem. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na te stopy, których dotyk i szorstką pieszczotę czuł na swoich łopatkach podczas dających się policzyć na palcach jednej ręki razy, kiedy mieli szczęście kochać się w pozycji wygodniejszej niż pospieszne, ukradkowe tarcie plecami i kolanami o podłogę, ścianę lub drzwi jakiegoś zakamarka przy Grimmauld Place 12, odległego od utartych ścieżek, którymi zwykli byli podążać mieszkańcy domu. Teraz stopy te skrywała skórzana, mocno sfatygowana powierzchnia buta, jeszcze niedawno gładka i lśniąca głęboką czernią, obecnie pokryta gęstą siecią zadrapań i pęknięć, zmatowiała od kurzu, brudu i lepkiej, zastygłej już krwi Goyle’a.  
Draco, pomyślał Harry, walcząc z opadającymi powiekami, twoje buty są jak symbol tej wojny, o której nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że stanie się twoją wojną właśnie w _ten_ sposób. Odpoczywaj, Draco, nabieraj sił, pośpij jeszcze, mimo daru, który ze mną podzieliłeś, tylko ty naprawdę możesz utrzymać tę barierę, cienką jak tani pergamin, ale nadal chroniącą nasze życie, Draco, dotknę cię tylko leciutko, tam, we wgłębieniu, gdzie głowa łączy się z szyją, będę uważał, żeby cię nie obudzić, niech te włosy dalej opadają ci tak na twarz, na czoło, które opierasz o przedramię, niech opadają na twój kruchy

**nadgarstek** Malfoya zatacza płynne, równomierne ósemki nad parującym kociołkiem i jego bulgoczącą, wydzielającą ostry, kwaśny odór zawartością. Harry śledzi wzrokiem zgrabne ruchy bukowej chochli, po raz kolejny stwierdzając, że trudno o bardziej odprężający widok po ciężkim dniu pełnym raportów, narad i strategicznych przebłysków geniuszu Rona. Gra w szachy znalazła jednak swe zastosowanie w praktyce.  
Odkąd Draco zamieszkał w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, zdążył kilka razy udowodnić swą przydatność dla nowo obranej strony. Na samym początku pomógł zdemaskować kilku nieznanych dotąd Zakonowi śmierciożerców i ujawnić ich powiązania, w wyniku czego Voldemort utracił parę cennych wtyczek w banku Gringotta, co musiało być naprawdę niezłą szpilą wbitą w jego tyłek, ale prawdziwa, długofalowa użyteczność Dracona objawiła się w zupełnie innej dziedzinie. Harry nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że będzie szukał odprężenia w jednej z przestrzennych spiżarni domu przy Grimmauld Place, przerobionej na prywatne laboratorium Malfoya, w którym niezmordowanie i z pasją warzył eliksiry potrzebne Zakonowi do działań wojennych. Nawet Ron, początkowo rozczarowany ograniczonym udziałem Malfoya w bardziej spektakularnych akcjach, po jakimś czasie przestał gderać, narzekać i krytykować wątpliwe korzyści płynące z jego obecności.  
Bo Draco okazał się być osobą zupełnie odmienną od tej, którą pamiętali ze szkoły. Podczas posiłków i wspólnych spotkań emanował absolutnym spokojem, okazując jedynie szczątkowe emocje i prezentując szczątkową mimikę. Rzadko się uśmiechał lub odzywał niepytany. Biło od niego chłodne, wyważone opanowanie, które przyciągało Harry’ego jak magnes. Przez jakiś czas łamał sobie głowę nad szukaniem przyczyny tego stanu, dość szybko doszedł jednak do prostego wniosku, że obserwacja precyzyjnych, pewnych ruchów małomównego Malfoya, w skupieniu pracującego nad nowym eliksirem, pomaga mu się wyciszyć i uporządkować myśli. W pewnym sensie Draco zaczął odgrywać dla niego tę samą rolę, którą kiedyś dla Dumbledore’a spełniała myślodsiewnia.  
Tym razem Malfoy pierwszy zaczyna rozmowę. Prawdziwa rzadkość, myśli Harry, nie przestając podążać oczami za tańcem jego nadgarstka.  
— Zły humor? Często dziś wzdychasz, Potter. Słyszałem podniesione głosy dobiegające z kuchni. Mógłbym przysiąc, że były to bardzo rudowłose głosy. Mało odpowiednie pożegnanie, nie uważasz? Czyżbyście nie zdążyli się czule pogodzić, zanim wyjechała do Hogwartu?  
— Nie, nie zdążyliśmy — warczy Harry. — Mamy zupełnie inne wyobrażenie o… — urywa na chwilę, po czym, najwyraźniej podjąwszy jakąś decyzję, kontynuuje poirytowany: — Weź tu i zrozum te baby. Masz do nich jakąś prostą instrukcję obsługi? Nie dość, że trudno zrozumieć, o co im naprawdę chodzi z tymi ciągłymi fochami i humorami, to jeszcze przydałby się kurs nawigacji po ich cholernie skomplikowanych ciałach.  
Malfoy unosi brew, wyginając kącik ust w grymasie, który Harry uznaje za namiastkę uśmiechu, nie odpowiada jednak ani słowem. Jego twarz powraca do swego zwykłego, nieruchomego, podszytego spokojnym smutkiem wyrazu, a Harry nagle postanawia złamać niepisane tabu.  
— Malfoy. Chcę wiedzieć. Powiedz mi, jak to się stało. Obiecuję, że ani jedno słowo nie wyjdzie poza to pomieszczenie. Do tej pory tylko Lupin, Shacklebolt i Moody wiedzą, co zaszło i po prostu każą nam ci ufać. Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co on _ci zrobił_.  
Nadgarstek nieruchomieje na kilka sekund, po czym wznawia swój ruch. Dla dobra eliksiru, konstatuje Harry, jasne, przede wszystkim chodzi o ten cholerny eliksir, a nie o odpowiedzi, które chcę usłyszeć. Stoi, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od ręki Dracona, po chwili jednak czuje, że coś jest inaczej i unosi głowę.  
Malfoy wpatruje się w niego szarymi, poważnymi oczami.  
— Poszło o pieniądze. Śmierciożercy od dłuższego czasu traktowali dwór jako kwaterę główną, a Voldemort bez żenady finansował swe poczynania, czerpiąc pełnymi garściami z naszego majątku. Moi rodzice długo tolerowali ten stan, w końcu jednak doszli do wniosku, że wypadałoby się zabezpieczyć na wypadek, gdyby sytuacja jeszcze długo miała nie ulec zmianie. Ojciec przetransferował potajemnie sporą sumę na jedno z naszych szwajcarskich kont. Niestety, u Gringotta znalazł się ktoś, kto okazał się bardzo niesolidnym pracownikiem, jeśli chodzi o zachowanie tajemnicy bankowej. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jego późniejsza demaskacja nie sprawiła mi przyjemności — Draco przerywa, uśmiechając się ledwo zauważalnie. Harry nie może wyjść ze zdziwienia nad chłodnym, beznamiętnym tonem jego głosu. — Voldemort uznał to, co się stało, za wyraz skrajnej nielojalności i postanowił dać przykład grozy. Sądzę, że kierowała nim raczej chęć ostatecznego zawładnięcia majątkiem, a nie rozczarowanie czynem moich rodziców. Orzekł, że nie jesteśmy godni, by umierać z jego znakiem na ręce, więc zanim przystąpił do egzekucji, odebrał nam go w sposób bardzo… bardzo… bez wątpienia z bólem o wiele większym od tego, który towarzyszył jego powstawaniu. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego dokładnie. W trakcie niszczenia znaku straciłem przytomność, a kiedy doszedłem do siebie, ojciec już nie żył, a ten psychopatyczny gad wykańczał właśnie moją matkę. Musiałem odwrócić na chwilę jego uwagę, gdy zacząłem się ruszać, bo udało jej się zebrać resztki sił. Krzyknęła „uciekaj!” i jednym zaklęciem zdjęła tarczę antyaportacyjną.  
— Tarczę?…  
— Śmierciożercy otoczyli dwór tarczą uniemożliwiającą aportację. Zrobili to, wykorzystując standardowe bariery ochronne posiadłości, nie myśląc o tym, że są na stałe związane z naszą własną magią, z magią Malfoyów. Nadal bylibyśmy… byłbym… w stanie założyć je tak, że nawet _on_ musiałby się nieźle namęczyć, żeby się do nich dobrać.  
— Deportowałeś się? Dokąd?  
— Tak bardzo chciałem sięgnąć jej ręki… Ale była za daleko, leżała na podłodze jak kupa zakrwawionych szmat i krzyczała w kółko „uciekaj, Draco, uciekaj, synku!”. Nie mogłem… nie dałem rady… — Draco milknie, pochyla się nad kociołkiem, a Harry instynktownie czuje, że nie powinien go w żaden sposób pocieszać, tylko po prostu dać mu czas na powrót do bezpiecznego odcięcia się od emocji. — Więc uciekłem, jak mnie o to prosiła. Do jedynych ludzi, którym ufałem. Do Vince’a i Grega.  
— Do Crabbe’a i Goyle’a? Ale przecież ich rodzice…  
— Istnieje lojalność, którą mało kto docenia, Potter. Lojalność trudniejsza do zrozumienia od takiej wynikającej z przekonań. Niezależnie od tego, co robię i po której stronie stoję, oni zawsze opowiedzą się za mną. Wbrew rodzicom, wbrew całemu światu. Ukrywałem się przez kilka dni w zimowej posiadłości Crabbe’ów. Rana po znaku nie chciała się goić i bolała jak sto diabłów. Dostałem gorączki. Vince i Greg zorganizowali mi kociołek i składniki do eliksiru, który w końcu postawił mnie na nogi. Spędziłem tam w sumie tydzień, a gdy upłynął, zadecydowałem, co chcę zrobić. I napisałem do ciebie list. To wszystko.  
Harry milczy, wpatrzony w miarowy ruch dłoni Malfoya, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, nie mając nawet pojęcia, co sam czuje. Po chwili znajduje właściwą odpowiedź. Zatrzymuje nadgarstek zdecydowanym uchwytem, unosi ramię Dracona do góry i przyciska usta do czerwonej, nierównej powierzchni blizny.

*******

— Ile czasu zostało?  
— _Tempus_. Ponad dwadzieścia godzin. Wytrzymamy, Draco.  
— Obawiam się, że on będzie szybszy. Nie słyszałeś, co wrzeszczał Macnair?  
— Słyszałem. Wytrzymamy.  
— Co my mieliśmy z życia, Harry?  
— Przestań. Nie wiem, co mieliśmy. Wiem, co możemy kiedyś mieć.  
— Niepoprawny, gryfoński optymista. Co?  
— Dzieci. Możemy razem wychowywać dzieci.  
— Harry, nie dostaniesz już wina. W trybie natychmiastowym przechodzisz na wodę.  
— Draco, myśl bardziej po ślizgońsku. Zawsze znajdzie się chętna, która donosi i urodzi nam dzieci, po czym zniknie z pola widzenia. Coś tak nagle spoważniał? Naprawdę nie pozwolisz mi już pić wina?  
— Obiecaj mi coś. Jak się zacznie, zadbasz wyłącznie o swój własny tyłek. Uciekniesz, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dawaj rękę, patrz mi w oczy, żadnego wymigiwania się. Obiecujesz?  
— Przestań. Co z horkruksem?  
— Weźmie go jeden z nas, to teraz nieważne. Harry, obiecaj mi to. Mamy zbyt wiele do stracenia, żeby bawić się w bohaterów. Nie ryzykuj niczym. Zrób to dla mnie. Dla nas.  
— Tylko wtedy, gdy ty obiecasz mi to samo. Nie daj się zabić.  
— Jasne, że obiecuję. Nawet się na ciebie nie obejrzę, ani razu. A gdy już wrócimy do kwatery, wyrzucimy stamtąd wszystkich i zamkniemy się sami w domu i całymi godzinami będziemy…  
— Najpierw się wykąpiemy. Razem.  
— … a potem powoli cię wytrę miękkim, bialutkim, czyściutkim ręcznikiem. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tego miejsca… i tego…  
— Draaacooo…  
— … rozmasuję ci kark… pogłaszczę każdy mięsień na brzuchu… każde żebro… uszczypnę twoje sutki… ustami… zębami… zanurzę palce w twoich włosach… zobaczysz, sprawię, że staną się grzeczne… pocałujesz mnie z wdzięczności, a ja założę ci je za 

****uszy**** Rona, głęboko wciśnięte w cieplutki puch poduszki, nie dopuszczają już od dłuższego czasu żadnego niepożądanego odgłosu do jego lekko przytłumionej świadomości, pozwalając mu trwać w miłym zawieszeniu między snem a jawą, gdy nagle sytuacja ulega raptownej i nieprzyjemnej zmianie. W zaciszu sypialni pojawia się bowiem hałaśliwy intruz.  
Poirytowany Ron unosi się na łokciu za zasłonami łóżka, przymierzając się do puszczenia w stronę Harry’ego (bo to niewątpliwie on) wiązki obelg, gdy nagle dociera do niego, że jego uszy odbierają sygnały obecności nie jednej, ale dwóch osób.  
— … nie, Rona dziś nie ma. Śpi u Hermiony. No, przestań się szczypać…  
Czyżby przyprowadził tu Ginny, spędzającą ten weekend poza Hogwartem, w nadziei na małe, sprośne sam na sam? No tak, skąd Harry miałby wiedzieć, że Hermionie nie spodoba się oddech Rona, naprawdę tylko bardzo subtelnie przesycony wonią halloweenowego punchu i odeśle go z kwitkiem do własnego łóżka.  
— Potter, jesteś kompletnie pijany.  
Ron prostuje się jak struna na dźwięk tego głosu. Czego szuka Malfoy w ich sypialni?  
— No chodź tu… Nie będziemy robić nic takiego. Chcę cię tylko trochę potrzymać… Możesz się jeszcze raz tak o mnie otrzeć, jak na koryta-a-arzu?…  
— Tak? Mhmm… Dobrze, tylko sobie nie pomyśl, Potter, że jestem jakimś gejem…  
— Ja też nie jestem. Chcę cię tylko trochę… Chcę ci tylko położyć ręce tu… i tu…  
Ron sztywnieje tak, że zaczyna wręcz lewitować nad pościelą.  
— Jesteś pewien, że Weasley tu nie wpadnie lada moment? — odzywa się Malfoy lekko zadyszanym głosem.  
— Nie powinien… — Harry też ma kłopoty ze złapaniem oddechu. — Ale jeśli wolisz, możemy pójść do twojego saloniku…  
— Mojego saloniku — Malfoy próbuje parsknąć pogardliwie, ale żar w jego głosie psuje efekt. — Toć to drugi Kings Cross, ciągle ktoś tam włazi. Równie dobrze mógłbyś mnie zacząć molestować otwarcie w trakcie wielkiego zgromadzenia Zakonu.  
— Molestować? O ile pamiętam, to ty zacząłeś…  
— Jest wojna. Potter, zabierz te łapy z mojej twarzy. Połóż je gdzieś niżej. Tak, teraz zdecydowanie lepiej… Mamy wojnę… Na wojnie ludzie robią różne rzeczy, których nie robiliby normalnie.  
— Mhmm…  
Ron nie może się ruszyć, tkwi bez ruchu, jakby ktoś go spetryfikował, nasłuchując odgłosów ciał przesuwających się po pościeli, urwanych westchnień i świstu zamka błyskawicznego.  
— Potter?! Co-co-co ty wyprawiasz?…  
— Guuaa-kooo?…  
— Oooch… Albo lepiej nie mów z pełnymi ustaaamiiii… Zrób tak jeszcze raz językiem… Taaak, właśnie taaak…  
Uszy Rona płoną jak dwie pochodnie i nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Harry i Draco, intensywnie szeleszczący pościelą na sąsiednim łóżku, ujrzeli ich blask poprzez gruby materiał zasłon. „Potter, Potter, Potter”, jęczy Malfoy, ale po chwili jego słowa tracą sens, zamieniając się w nieartykułowane stęknięcia, a uszy Rona adaptują się nareszcie do doznanego szoku i litościwie zamieniają resztę odgłosów wypełniających sypialnię w jeden wielki, niezidentyfikowany szum. 

*******

Wrzaski Macnaira po drugiej stronie bariery nie cichły od paru minut.  
— Wy gówniani skurwiele, omal nie zabiliście Goyle’a! Ledwo go odratowaliśmy, prawie wykrwawił się na śmierć! Malfoy, ty przeklęty draniu, to ojciec twojego przyjaciela! Zobaczycie, zasrańcy, niech tylko Czarny Pan się tu zjawi, a cała ta wasza zafajdana tarcza pęknie jak skorupka jajka! Nikt wam nie pomoże, siedzicie jak szczury w pułapce! Ciotka już ci układa specjalny program, Malfoy, będziesz zdychał tygodniami! Wykurzymy was stąd, a ty, Potter, najpierw sobie popatrzysz, jak twój pieprzony kumpel, ta mała, zdradziecka szuja, zamienia się w krwawą kupę rzygowin, a potem sam poczujesz, jak ktoś nareszcie porządnie da ci w ten pierdolony, bohaterski 

**tyłek** Hermiony zawiera bolesną, spontaniczną, absolutnie niezamierzoną znajomość z twardą angielską dębiną, służącą za budulec schodów prowadzących na jedno z pięter domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Po tym, co przed chwilą ujrzała i usłyszała, taka reakcja nie zadziwiłaby nikogo.  
Pokonywała właśnie ostatnie stopnie, wyciągając rękę w kierunku przymkniętych drzwi, gdy dobiegły do niej przyciszone, ale wyraźne i niewątpliwie gniewne szepty. Ktoś kłócił się w ukryciu mało uczęszczanego korytarza, najwyraźniej nie życząc sobie, by spór miał świadków.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś jeszcze raz pchał się na taką akcję! — Hermiona rozpoznaje ostry szept Harry’ego.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie… — zaczyna nie mniej rozgniewany, przyciszony głos Malfoya.  
— Masz nie wytykać nosa poza kwaterę i robić to, do czego się najlepiej nadajesz! Nie wiesz, jak się ukrywać, ktoś mógłby cię rozpoznać, a ciebie trudno pomylić z kimkolwiek innym… — przerywa mu Harry, po czym do uszu Hermiony dobiega głuchy odgłos, przypominający uderzenie ciałem o coś drewnianego. Ostrożnie wygląda spoza uchylonych drzwi.  
Draco i Harry stoją twarzą w twarz, wykrzywieni i zaczerwienieni ze złości.  
— Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia, Potter. Nie jestem ci winien żadnych wyjaśnień. To, że sprezentowaliśmy sobie parę niezłych orgazmów nie znaczy, że będę tkwił tu bez przerwy, pochylony nad kociołkiem jak baba nad garami. Zajmij się tą swoją rudą, jeśli już tak koniecznie potrzebny ci ktoś do pielęgnacji domowego zacisza…  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy! — Harry łapie Dracona za barki i potrząsa nim z furią. — Nie trzeba mi żadnego domowego zacisza ani żadnych orgazmów! I żadnych bab! Nie zamierzam nawet tracić na nie czasu! Chcę tylko… Chcę… — urywa i opuszcza głowę, robiąc kilka głębokich oddechów, jakby chciał się uspokoić. — Draco… — podejmuje po chwili, unosząc dłoń ku twarzy Malfoya.  
Ten odpycha go silnie, tak, że Harry zatacza się na przeciwległą ścianę, sekundę później odzyskuje jednak równowagę i dopada Malfoya, łapie go za przeguby obu rąk i dociska do drewnianej boazerii.  
— Nie odpychaj mnie — szepcze, tym razem z takim żarem, że Hermionę przeszywa nagły dreszcz. — Pozwól mi…  
— Po co? Po co? — Gniew w głosie Dracona miesza się z determinacją, tak jakby usilnie wyjaśniał coś niczego nierozumiejącemu dziecku. — To bez sensu… To… To tylko uczyni nas słabymi, sprawi, że pojawi się kolejny punkt, w który można nas zranić…  
— Możliwe — odpowiada Harry spokojnie, przybliżając twarz do Malfoya. — Ale nie uwzględniłeś drugiej strony rachunku. Zapomniałeś o tym, że może nas to zmotywować. Silniej niż chęć zemsty. Może dać nam moc, którą Voldemort od lat uporczywie lekceważy. Draco…  
Malfoy milczy i patrzy Harry’emu w oczy. Potter najwyraźniej rozpoznaje w nich jakąś decyzję, gdyż pochyla się jeszcze głębiej. Czarne włosy dotykają jasnych, obie twarze zlewają się w jeden kształt w półcieniu korytarza.  
Hermiona dygocze, uginające się kolana nie wytrzymują jej ciężaru i ustępują nagle, posyłając tyłek prosto na spotkanie twardej, angielskiej dębiny, służącej za budulec schodów prowadzących na jedno z pięter domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. 

*******

W jednej chwili cisza tajnego archiwum dworu Malfoyów zamieniła się w pandemonium.  
Bębenki uszu rozdzierał mu świdrujący, histeryczny wrzask Bellatriks, będący ni to triumfalnym, szaleńczym śmiechem, ni krzykiem zaskoczenia. Wydawany przez nią dźwięk zlewał się z podniesionymi głosami Macnaira, Yaxleya i starego Goyle’a, nawołującymi coś do siebie pomiędzy rzucanymi czarami. Przed oczyma śmigała mu ręka Dracona, spokojnie i precyzyjnie wysyłająca jedno Protego za drugim. W nozdrzach czuł smród dymu i spalenizny, a za plecami żar. Znajdujące się za nimi woluminy stały w płomieniach, trafione niecelnym Incendio, wymierzonym w ich kierunku.  
Harry, oślepiony dymem i sypiącym się z sufitu tynkiem, miotał przed siebie zaklęciami paraliżującymi, stopniowo wycofując się w stronę wyjścia, z Malfoyem obok niego, wysuniętym o krok do przodu.  
— Piwnica, Harry! Do piwnicy z winem! — krzyknął Draco, przerywając na chwilę zakładanie tarcz i zdecydowanym ruchem wypychając go na korytarz.  
Harry zdążył jeszcze dostrzec kątem oka, jak rozcapierzona ręka któregoś ze śmieciożerców wbiła się w przedramię Malfoya, pociągając go w głąb lochu.  
— _Sectumsempra_! — ryknął Harry, rzucając się z powrotem do drzwi, wyciągając różdżkę ponad ramieniem Dracona i celując prosto w twarz starego Goyle’a.  
Ojciec Grega cofnął dłoń jak oparzony, przyciskając obie ręce do gardła. Spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców wysokim łukiem buchnął strumień krwi, obryzgując posadzkę i buty Malfoya.  
— Szybko! — wrzasnął Draco i obaj popędzili bez tchu korytarzem w stronę otwartego wejścia do tej samej piwnicy, do której aportowali się niecałą godzinę temu. Za plecami słyszeli przekleństwa, nawoływania „Gaście ogień!”, „Goyle się wykrwawia!” i tupot nóg prześladowców.  
— _Cruuuciooo_! — Wycie Bellatriks przetoczyło się ogłuszającym echem po sklepieniu piwnicy, gdy zatrzaskiwali za sobą ciężkie drzwi na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Niewybaczalne odbiło się od nich z impetem, rozpryskując wokół stos drzazg. Draco błyskawicznie zwolnił zasuwę, po czym bez chwili zwłoki stanął przed zabarykadowanym wejściem, podnosząc wysoko głowę i rozpościerając uniesione na wysokość barków ramiona. Przez parę chwil szeptał coś z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami. Potem napięcie usztywniające mu plecy zelżało. Opuścił ręce i zachwiał się gwałtownie. Harry przypadł do niego w mgnieniu oka.  
— Horkruks? — zapytał Draco, nadal nie otwierając oczu i dysząc z wysiłku.  
— Mam — odpowiedział Harry pospiesznie, macając tylną kieszeń dżinsów, wypchaną pluszowym misiem.  
— Goyle?  
— Nie wiem — oparł Harry bezradnie, obejmując Malfoya ramieniem. — Siadaj, ledwo stoisz na nogach. Założyłeś barierę? Ile czasu zyskamy?  
— Tyle, ile chcemy, o ile wystarczy mi siły na jej utrzymanie. Założyłem kilka pieczęci, wykorzystując sygnaturę dawnej ochrony domu. To nasza rodzinna magia. Nie dadzą rady jej rozgryźć, ale mogą osłabić. Będę musiał odnawiać barierę co jakiś czas. Ale dopóki nie ma tu tego psychopaty, jesteśmy w miarę bezpieczni.  
— Więc odpocznij. Siadaj tu, pod ścianą, a ja poszukam czegoś do jedzenia. W końcu to rodzaj spiżarni, prawda? — Harry rozejrzał się po piwnicy. — Nie wiadomo, jak długo przyjdzie nam tu siedzieć. Musimy przygotować się na najgorszy wypadek, czyli na trzy dni…  
— Harry, przestań się miotać. To magazyn na napoje, a nie na jedzenie. Siadaj. Posłuchaj mnie. Musisz mi pomóc, sam nie dam rady utrzymać bariery. Muszę złożyć pewną… deklarację. Podejdź tu.  
— Co? Deklarację?  
— Chroni nas magia mojej rodziny. Jeśli chcemy przeżyć, musisz… Musisz przyjąć moją obietnicę, że uczynię cię jednym z Malfoyów.  
— Draco…  
— Nic nie mów. Siadaj. Podaj mi ręce. Nie uśmiechaj się głupkowato. Będziesz operował siłą natury, okaż więc naturze szacunek. Patrz na mnie. Nie, przestań, nie pchaj mi się tu z tym teraz, później będzie na to czas. Patrz na mnie, powiedziałem. Spójrz mi prosto w 

**oczy** bliźniaków, czujne, uważne i inteligentne, rejestrują najdrobniejszy szczegół, katalogują wszystkie obserwacje, zapamiętują każdą sytuację, dokonują analiz, wyciągają wnioski, naradzają się i przymykają we wspólnym postanowieniu po długiej, niemej debacie.  
— Porobiło się, bracie, co?  
— Porobiło. I my chyba też musimy coś zrobić.  
— Niedługo ferie świąteczne. Byłoby niedobrze, gdyby przyjechała tu cała w skowronkach i wpadła w kanał bez słowa ostrzeżenia.  
— Może niczego nie zauważy? Wątpię, żeby nagle przestali się z tym kryć.  
— Harry jest jak otwarta księga. Nawet Ron coś zwąchał.  
— Hermiona też coś wie, ale na ile ją znam, nie piśnie ani słowa.  
— Trzeba uprzedzić naszą maleńką. Powinna być przygotowana na to, co oni wyprawiają.  
— Myślisz, że sobie z tym poradzi?  
— To rozsądna dziewczyna.  
— Weź poprawkę na to, że jest zakochana.  
— Na miejscu Malfoya schowałbym się na całe święta do jakiegoś kotła.  
— Malfoy na pewno nie pokaże się w Norze…  
— … i dlatego nasza mamusia przynajmniej jeden wieczór każe nam świętować właśnie tutaj. To wystarczy.  
— Hmm, gdy tak pomyślę, to jednak Harry też powinien sobie poszukać jakiegoś ukrytego kociołka.  
— To co? Wysyłamy jej sowę?  
— Zakład, że odpowie nam wyjcem? No, może nie akurat _nam_ …  
— Nasza siostrzyczka to silna osóbka.  
— I przede wszystkim mądra. Jak to szło? Merlinie, daj mi cierpliwość, bym pogodził się z tym, czego zmienić nie jestem w stanie. Daj mi siłę, bym zmienił to, co zmienić mogę. I daj mi mądrość, bym mógł odróżnić jedno od drugiego. 

*******

Tajne archiwum dworu Malfoyów było sporo mniejsze, niż Harry oczekiwał. Przeciwległe ściany kwadratowego, spowitego w półmrok lochu dzieliło od siebie mniej więcej dziesięć kroków. Przestrzeń niemal całkowicie wypełniały księgi, tomy i woluminy, ustawione na półkach biegnących w poprzek pomieszczenia równoległymi rzędami.  
Poruszali się jak dwa cienie. Po aportacji w piwnicy pełnej beczek, butelek i skrzyń bezszelestnie wymknęli się na korytarz, po którego bokach widniały szeregi zamkniętych drzwi. Te właściwe, ukryte za załomem muru, nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym.  
— Gdzie jest horkruks? — zapytał Harry szeptem, delikatnie trącając Dracona łokciem i unosząc jaśniejący światłem czubek różdżki. — Tutaj są same książki.  
— Tam. — Draco wskazał gestem jedną z półek pośrodku archiwum i ruszył w jej kierunku. Harry postąpił za nim i, wytężając wzrok, stwierdził, że oprócz ksiąg stało na niej kilka przedmiotów, których kształty były mu równie obce, co ich przeznaczenie. Skojarzyły mu się z pykającymi, syczącymi i szumiącymi artefaktami w biurze Dumbledore’a, zamiast wesołej dobroduszności bił jednak od nich cichy, zimny chłód.  
— Który to, Draco?  
— Ten. — Palec Malfoya wskazał coś małego i brązowego, opartego o okutą metalem okładkę olbrzymiego, ciężkiego tomiszcza.  
— _Pluszowy miś_?! Stara, wyleniała zabawka?! Nabijasz się ze mnie?  
— Ciii — syknął Draco, wzruszając ramionami i zerkając w stronę drzwi. — No przecież ci mówię. Miś, nie miś. Nie liczy się przedmiot, ale jego zawartość.  
— Właśnie, że się liczy! — zaoponował Harry żarliwym szeptem. — Voldemort wykorzystywał rzeczy, które miały dla niego jakieś znaczenie…  
— A skąd możesz wiedzieć, że ten miś nie miał? — przerwał mu Draco niecierpliwie. — Łap go i spadamy, zanim ktoś nas tu odkryje.  
Harry wahał się przez moment. Z jeden strony horkruks w takiej postaci wydał mu się absurdalny, z drugiej jednak… Tom Riddle wychował się w sierocińcu, kto wie, czy ten pluszak nie był przypomnieniem i symbolem jakiegoś szczególnego dla niego okresu?  
Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku sfatygowanej, rozpadającej się w szwach przytulanki, gdy nagła zmiana wyrazu twarzy Dracona sprawiła, że zamarł w bezruchu, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Szare, świetliste oczy Malfoya pociemniały, a w jego rozszerzonych z przerażenia źrenicach, jak w lustrzanej tafli, odbiła się postać Bellatriks Lestrange, skradającej się ku nim z wyciągniętą różdżką i uśmiechem pełnym radosnego uniesienia. W Harrym zamarło 

****serce**** Molly ściska się niewyobrażalnym bólem. Stoi na dworcu, wymijana przez tłumy uczniów przybyłych na krótkie ferie wielkanocne i zadaje sobie nieustannie to samo pytanie. Czy to możliwe, żeby akurat ona, kobieta, która urodziła i wychowała siedmioro dzieci, poświęcając im swe życie, przeszła właśnie obok swej jedynej córki po słonecznym, kwietniowym peronie, nie poznając jej wcale? Reagując dopiero na „Mamo, tu jestem”, wypowiedziane znajomym głosem, ale przez usta znajdujące się w twarzy tak obcej, że musiała kilka razy zamrugać, by dopatrzyć się w niej dawnej Ginny.  
A gdy Molly powoli zaczyna dochodzić do siebie, przyswajając zmiany zaszłe w jej dziecku, jej serce ściska się ponownie w cierpieniu jeszcze większym, bo nagle dociera do niej, co jest kluczem obecnego wyglądu dziewczyny.  
Ginny musiała głodzić się wytrwale i konsekwentnie, by utracić kobiece krągłości do tego stopnia. Mugolski strój, który nosi, złożony ze spodni i luźnej bluzy, uwydatnia wystające kości biodrowe i niemal całkowity zanik piersi. Jej fryzura, przycięta krótko do linii uszu, mocno wygładzona Ulizanną, doprowadza chłopięcy wygląd do perfekcji.  
Nie to jednak uderza Molly najbardziej. Świadomość, że włosy Ginny, teraz jasne jak len, czynią z niej brązowooką kopię Dracona Malfoya, usuwa jej niemal ziemię spod stóp. 

*******

— Na co mamy jeszcze czekać? Ludzie, kończy się maj, od ponad roku nie rozmawialiśmy o ostatnim horkruksie, nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek strategii odnośnie jego odnalezienia. Hermiona? Ron? Co się z wami dzieje?  
Harry krążył po kuchni kwatery głównej Zakonu. Oprócz ich trojga w całym domu był jedynie Malfoy, oddzielony od nich kilkoma grubymi ścianami z odpornej na podsłuch, grubej, wiktoriańskiej cegły.  
— Harry… — zaczęła Hermiona niepewnie, szukając ręki Rona. — Wiemy, że nie można wygrać tej wojny bez odnalezienia ostatniego horkruksa, ale… Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby zrewidować nakaz Dumbledore’a dotyczący zachowania tajemnicy poszukiwań.  
Harry zwolnił nieco marsz po kuchni, patrząc na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
— Harry… — Ron wysilił się na uspokajający ton mediatora. — Gdyby tak powiedzieć o wszystkim Lupinowi albo Szalonookiemu, wtedy mógłbyś…  
— _Mógłbyś_? Już nie _moglibyśmy_? Poza tym, powiedzieć o wszystkim Szalonookiemu? No to zacznijcie od razu mówić mi Szalonogłowy. Co się z wami stało?!  
Ron wyrzucił ręce w górę, porywając za sobą splecioną z jego palcami dłoń Hermiony.  
— Harry, my… Nie możemy…  
— Jestem w ciąży — ucięła Hermiona, przerywając mało owocną wymianę zdań.  
Harry stanął jak wryty i kilka razy na przemian otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wydając z siebie ostatecznie żadnego dźwięku.  
— Harry… My uważaliśmy, naprawdę, ale…  
— … zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne zawiodło? — Rozległ się nagle chłodny, ironiczny głos. — Cóż, trzeba było podczepić się pod comiesięczne zamówienie Tonks na odpowiedni eliksir o dużo lepszej skuteczności.  
Ron wypuścił dłoń Hermiony i zwijając ręce w pięści, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi kuchni.  
Malfoy, stojący w nich w swobodnej pozie, nie ruszył się z miejsca, oparty ramieniem o futrynę.  
— Draco — odezwał się Harry, odzyskując mowę. — To nie jest sprawa, w której miałbyś coś do powiedzenia…  
— Mylisz się — odrzekł Malfoy spokojnie. — Wiem, czego szukacie. I wiem, gdzie to znaleźć.  
Tym razem trzy pary szczęk wykonały zaskoczoną pantomimę.  
— Ty?… Ale… Jak… Skąd…ty?… — wyjąkał Harry po dłuższej chwili.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nazwijmy to „czynnikiem Malfoya”. Mój ojciec, jak zapewne wiecie, zbierał i przechowywał wiele znaczących przedmiotów. Nie, nie gap się tak, Granger, chodzi o _naprawdę_ znaczące przedmioty, niezależnie od rodzaju magii, która je stworzyła. Ojciec bardzo wcześnie zapoznał mnie z rolą i zadaniami czekającymi na dziedzica rodu Malfoyów. Ujawnił mi przeznaczenie bardzo wielu artefaktów…  
— To, czego szukamy, jest w dworze? — przerwał mu Harry.  
Draco kiwnął głową.  
— Tak, jeden z horkruksów z wielkim prawdopodobieństwem nadal jest w lochach, w archiwum mojego ojca. Zważywszy aktualny fakt, że wasze standardowe trio ratujące świat zaniemogło z przyczyn prokreacyjnych, najwyraźniej to mnie przypadnie rola wybrania się tam z Harrym… Z dyskretnym wsparciem Zakonu w tle.  
Ron, wyraźnie zażenowany sytuacją, wysilił się na bardzo nędzną ironię.  
— Dobra, Malfoy. Wychodzi na to, że przed twoją cholerną wszechwiedzą wypada tylko uchylić 

****czoła**** Harry’ego i Dracona, zetknięte ze sobą, lśnią potem, gdy obaj, zaplątani we własne ręce, nogi i oddechy, leżą rozciągnięci na łóżku Harry’ego w sypialni domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, stygnąc po niedawnym wysiłku.  
— To miło ze strony Rona, że wyniósł się na tę noc do Hermiony.  
— Niech się przyzwyczaja do nowej roli. Niedługo będzie spędzał z nią znacznie więcej czasu.  
— Mimo wszystko to miło. Jutro rano ruszamy na mało bezpieczną misję, więc tak na pożegnanie…  
— Harry, zadbaliśmy o to, żeby misja była bezpieczna. Wiem, jak niepostrzeżenie aportować się do dworu. Ten patologiczny gad i jego ludzie zmodyfikowali dawne bariery naszej posiadłości, ale nie mogli wiedzieć o specjalnym ogniwie, które teraz wykorzystamy.  
— Mówisz o tej spiżarni w lochach?  
— O piwnicy z alkoholami i wodą. Moi rodzice przyjmowali dostawy bezpośrednio do domu, trwale dopasowując jego standardową ochronę tak, by akurat w tym miejscu nie kolidowała z transportem z zewnątrz. Oprócz domowników i skrzatów nie wiedział o tym nikt. Piwnica jest niezależnym pomieszczeniem, do którego możemy się aportować, wymknąć się po horkruksa i niepostrzeżenie zniknąć tą samą drogą.  
— A jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?  
— O to też zadbaliśmy, Harry. Gdyby horkruksa nie było w sekretnym archiwum mojego ojca, tam, gdzie go ostatnio widziałem, będziemy mieli dość czasu na dyskretne przeszukanie domu. A jeśli nie wrócimy na Grimmauld Place w ciągu siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin, Moody i jego ludzie zjawią się na obrzeżach posiadłości. Jesteśmy zabezpieczeni. Nie musisz mieć żadnych oba… Właśnie, Harry, odkąd to akurat ty zadręczasz się takimi sprawami jak bezpieczeństwo misji?  
— Od kiedy mam dodatkowy powód, by chcieć cało wrócić do domu.  
Milczą przez chwilę, zasłuchani w swe spokojne już oddechy.  
— Harry?  
— Mhm?  
— Miałeś rację. To naprawdę dodaje siły.  
— Co?  
— Powiem ci, jak wrócimy. 

*******

Świst implodującej pieczęci przypominał odgłos rozrywanego materiału. Harry złapał pluszowego misia i wcisnął go za pasek spodni, zanim zerwali się na nogi, instynktownie przylegając do siebie plecami w namiastce formacji obronnej.  
Kolejny przeciągły, syczący dźwięk, zakończony ogłuszającym trzaskiem. Chroniąca ich tarcza straciła drugą podstawę. Piwnica zachybotała się jak budynek dotknięty trzęsieniem ziemi.  
Czoła i przedramiona zapulsowały im w identycznym, ostrym bólu, momentalnie dając rozeznanie w sytuacji. Więc to jednak on, a nie aurorzy. Dotarł tu, zanim Zakon zdążył przybyć z pomocą. Tylko jego bliskość mogła wywołać rezonans w bliznach, którymi ich naznaczył, jedynie jego potęga była w stanie tak sprawnie zdeszyfrować klucz podtrzymujący barierę Malfoyów, sprzężony z magią chroniącą dom.  
Nie próbowali odnawiać zniszczonych filarów tarczy ani zakładać nowych pieczęci, wiedząc, że nawet stworzenie prowizorycznych łat byłoby wysiłkiem zbyt ryzykownym, jeśli chcieli zachować moc na ustalony priorytet. Przebić się z piwnicy na zewnątrz, do ogrodu, a stamtąd próbować deportacji dokądkolwiek. Bez zbytniego ryzyka. Bez szalonego bohaterstwa. _Każdy myśli o własnym tyłku. Mamy zbyt wiele do stracenia, by chronić siebie nawzajem. Po prostu nie daj się zabić. Zrób to dla mnie. Obiecujesz?_  
Stali, z różdżkami wyciągniętymi w roztrzęsionych dłoniach, przyciśnięci do siebie barkami, ramionami, łokciami, pośladkami i udami tak intensywnie, jakby miał to być ostatni dotyk, którego wolno im było doświadczyć. Falowali we wspólnym rytmie przyspieszonego oddechu, ogłuszeni tym samym szumem krwi pulsującej im w uszach, zapominając o strachu pod identyczną pseudoeuforią dławiącej ich adrenaliny. Trwali tak, przygotowując się na ostateczne pęknięcie bariery i triumfalne okrzyki wdzierających się do piwnicy śmierciożerców, uczepieni nikłej nadziei na usłyszenie suchych pyknięć aportacji członków Zakonu, jakimś cudem przybywających im z odsieczą jeszcze przed ustalonym czasem. Czekali, jak nigdy świadomi kruchości własnego życia, pragnąc z całej siły wierzyć, że chwilę ich śmierci skrywa mglista, bardzo odległa przyszłość, nie mająca absolutnie nic wspólnego z dniem, który już się rozpoczął. 

**Koniec**


End file.
